


Sleepy Kisses

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexy Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, jonathan is a snuggle bunny, nancy admires his whole being, sleepy hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Anon asked: nancy fawning over a sleeping shirtless jonathan and waking him up with kisses and nuzzles





	Sleepy Kisses

Nancy thought Jonathan’s bed was cozier than her own. There was something sort of rustic and soft about his bed. maybe it was his room, sort of messy but neat and not dirty, records and cassettes on the shelves, the 

lack of head board or the sheets that always smelled like he’d just washed them (Joyce had told her that Jonathan was in the habit was laundering his bed coverings more often then he used to now) but mainly she knew it was because of Jonathan himself. 

She was currently on her side, head on his pillow, watching him as he slept. They didn’t have school or work, it was Sunday morning, quiet and still dark outside. So she was enjoying this little moment of calm.

He was currently on his tummy, resting peacefully, arm under his pillow. Nancy felt sort of giddy to be able to watch him like this. 

He was beautiful, that’s all she could think of. And he really was, from the shape of his nose to his pouty lips, his eyebrows and his chin dimple, he really was gorgeous. She also liked his hairline, and would often make sure he knew she liked it by running her fingers through it and pushing his hair off his forehead. She also liked his ears, which was sort of random but she did like them. And liked how cold they felt against her neck or cheek when he’d hug her after being outside.

His strong neck was another thing she loved about him, and she realized she needed to spend more time kissing his neck. That led to his shoulders, goodness his shoulders were their own world, strong, broad and sure, they added so much to his character. 

Nancy started to blush as she thought about his body, so many thoughts arose when she thought of his lean strong arms wrapping around her and holding her, his flat stomach and his broad chest, how sexy his back looked. 

Below his belly button… and oh yes she loved his innie… she blushed again thinking about below… and yes he had a very cute ass if she did say so herself. And well, she was very happy with what was in front as well. Jonathan was a different kind of guy. A quiet one who didn’t show off and seemed comfortable in his own skin. 

Since he was on his tummy she couldn’t admire certain parts of him so she sat up on her elbow and decided to admire his back. He had freckles on his back. Sometimes she liked to kiss every single one, draw imaginary lines and connect them. It was nice because he would let her and never question it. 

He was very tactile. Loved and sought out touch, he was so affectionate it sometimes startled her, and it wasn’t just when he wanted something or something  _ more  _ from her. Sometimes it would just be a simple kiss on her temple or sitting close to her on the couch. 

Nancy knew there was a certain amount of touching she could do before he started to wake up, so she leaned over and lightly trailed her finger along his spine, his skin was warm and soft. She blushed slightly as she pushed the sheets and blanket lower on his hips… like she said, he had a very cute bottom, and she’d forgotten he didn’t put anything on before they went to bed last night. she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his back while her hand rested just above his rump.

Jonathan took in a deep breath and she knew he was about to wake up, he moved a little and then rolled onto his back, his hand coming up to wrap around her and pull her close, “hey… what time is it?” he asked in a sleepy voice, his eyes were still closed.

“Early,” Nancy whispered.

“Hmmm,” he breathed out a sigh and seemed to realize the covers were too low on them both and reached and pulled them up, “I might sleep in a little today,” joanthan said before he nuzzled his face into her neck and held her closer. 

Nancy rested her arm above his head on the pillow and let him pull her closer, “you should,” she whispered.

Jonathan kissed her neck and ran his hand under the t-shirt she was wearing, his t shirt, “you’re so soft,” he murmured before he kissed her jaw and started to kiss her face so Nancy turned her head so she could give him a proper kiss on the lips.

“Thought you you wanted to sleep,” Nancy giggled.

“I do,” he mumbled before kissing her neck again and wrapping both arms around her, cuddling her close, “snuggles and sleep.”

Nancy kissed him on the tip of his nose and ran her fingers through his hair. She pressed a kiss to his closed eyes and he did fall back asleep.

Nancy went back to marveling at his features until she too dozed off. Wrapped up together for a few more hours nothing else mattered. 

Fin

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
